Gylfie
|aliases = Gylf The Navigator Little Owlets One Who Doubts The Navigator Who Doubts Doubter |eyes = Green|gender = Female|occupation = Picker at St. Aegolius (formerly) The Band's Navigator Guardian|residence = * Kuneer * St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls * The Band's hollow, Great Tree of Ga'Hoole|feathers = Brown White|Allies = Soren, Twilight, Digger, Horace Plithiver, Barran, Boron, Ezylryb, Strix Struma, Otulissa, Bubo, Dewlap, the Echidna and his crows, Noctus, Marella, Eglantine, Primrose, Madame Plonk|Enemies = Metal Beak, Nyra, Pure Ones, Jatt, Jutt, Grimble , Kludd, The Echidna's crows ,|Status = Alive|appearance = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|title1 = Gylfie|parents = Unnamed father|siblings = Unnamed sisters}} Gylfie is a young, female elf owl (Micrathene whitneyi) , Soren's best friend, and the film's main deuteragonist. In the end of the film, she becomes the Band's navigator and a Guardian of Ga'Hoole. During their captivity, Gylfie and Soren were taught how to fly by Grimble, who urged them to find the guardians after he stopped the Pure Ones from following them out of St. Aggie's. Biography Early life Gylfie hatched in Kuneer to unnamed parents. She also had unnamed sisters. However, while trying to fly, Gylfie suddenly fell off of the cactus. Because of this, Gylfie was captured by an owl named Grimble. Meeting Soren While being held captive, a barn owl named Soren began talking to her. Gylfie questioned who he was, to which he responded that he was from Tyto Forest. Gylfie asked where they were taking them before both of them were silenced by a Pure One. When they were thrown onto the ground, Gylfie and Soren stayed together, even after Gylfie noted her opinions of not wanting to be with the Pure Ones and became a “picker" with her other friends. During their captivity, Gylfie and Soren were taught how to fly by Grimble, who urged them to find the guardians after he stopped the Pure Ones from following them out of St. Aggie's. Physical appearance Gylfie is a young, female Elf owl about the equivalence of a teenager at nearly thirteen (maybe fourteen). She has yellow eyes and black pupils. It is noticeable that the front of Gylfie is all white up until her upper face, which is practically like a mask. She has light brown and dark brown feathers and wings. She also has a silver beak and white eyebrows with white spots on her wings and brown spots on her chest. Personality: When Gylfie is first introduced, she is shy and meek when she first met Soren. However, when they are at St. Aggie's and told to work for the Pure Ones for the rest of their lives, Gylfie speaks out before she is forced to become a picker after Soren defends her from Nyra's criticism of Gylfie. She quickly became Soren's best friend despite being from different species, showing her friendly side. It is later revealed she is easily frightened after the fact Digger tells Gylfie and Soren of the scary beasts they may encounter. Gylfie's friendly personality goes to an extant to Twilight, Digger and Mrs. P. It is known for a fact that Gylfie had a tendency to have sarcastic remarks once in a while, such as rhetorically telling Soren that since the Echidna apparently knows all. Also, according to that same person, Gylfie was known to doubt, as he calls her the "navigator, who doubts. Gylfie does indeed worry about her friend and her allies. She worries for Soren when they are still in St. Aggie's when they are both escaping the Pure Ones and Nyra and two more times when he enters the fleck basket twice. She also worries about the Guardians and wanted to rescue them. She also indeed worried for the owls that were moon blinked. At the end of the film, Gylfie becomes a guardian, showing she has what it takes to be one. Powers and Abilities Navigation Becoming a navigator, Gylfie will become the navigator of the Band's group. Gylfie can navigate by looking at the stars. In fact, during their imprisonment at St. Aegolius' Home for Orphaned Owls, when she and Soren and their group are being moon-blinked, Gylfie claims to know the stars. Later, she helps them navigate the Band when they are on their way to rescue the Guardians from the Pure One's trap. Flight With herwings, Gylfie can fly large heights. Gylfie learned how to fly by Grimble and later became good at it. Later, Ezylryb tought them how to "really fly" during a storm. At first she is terrified of it and claims her wings are too short, however, Gylfie later becomes better at flying. Relationships Family *Father *Sisters *Grandfather Allies * The Band - Friends and Teammates ** Soren - Best Friend and Possible Crush ** Twilight - Close Friend ** Digger - Close Friend; Possible Love Interest * Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Teammates ** Boron - Leader and KIng ** Barran - Leader and Queen ** Dewlap ** Strix Struma - Teacher ** Ezylryb/Lyze of Kiel - Teacher ** Bubo - Teacher ** Otulissa - Rival turned Friend * Grimble † - Captor turned Mentor * The Echidna - Ally ** The Echidna's Crows -Brief enemies turned Allies * Soren's family ** Marella ** Noctus ** Eglantine Enemies * Pure Ones ** Metal Beak ** Nyra ** Kludd ** Jatt ** Jutt ** Bats Behind the Scenes * Emily Barclay voiced Gylfie in the film. Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Originally from the Book‏‎ Category:Female Characters‏‎ Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Movie characters Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters